


Saving my father

by Lunar_Eclipse_2001



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Eclipse_2001/pseuds/Lunar_Eclipse_2001
Summary: Wyatt was a "regural" 16 years old boy until the doorbell was heard and everythings changes leaving behind a father Wyatt and a very cute baby chris. How Wyatt will manage his new life...until he becames evil and a 9 year old chris comes to the past to save his father.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any grammar mistake,english is not my mother languege.  
> I don't own Charmed

Screams were heard from inside a cave in the underworld. A woman with brown straight hair was lying on the bed in the center of the cave. Pain past through every inch of her body, while she was giving birth. The woman was weak and the birth was early because it had still two months to go, past the screams and crying, a voice of a woman was heard yelled at her daughter to push and hang on a little longer. After an hour or so a little baby was born a little boy with green eyes and brown hair.  
\-----Charmed-----  
Two months after his birth, the boy's mother knew that he was almost as strong as his father and because she couldn't fully understand how his powers work therefore she couldn't train him and teach him the evil ways of her kind because the boy wasn't only a phoenix an elite demon witch and a firestarter but also a witch-lighter. So she decides to give him to his father until his older and have control of his powers.  
\-----Charmed-----   
Present day

On the 25 of the February a Saturday morning. The Halliwell family was eating quietly their breakfast until the doorbell heard, the 16 years old boy and only son of Leo and Piper Wyatt gone to open the door ,and believe me when I say, there was no way to see that coming. There was a baby on their doorstep, after remaining speechless for a few seconds...

"MOM!" Wyatt screams and she ran over to him

"Oh My God" his mother said as she pick up the baby

"Who would leave a baby in our doorstep?"

"There is note in here" said Wyatt as he start to read

"Dear Wyatt,

I know this might sound crazy but this is your son. He born on 25 of the December he is a Christmas baby as anyone could say, he was supposed to be born 2 months later but as you could guess he born early. I really wish I could raise him but my mother don't let me and it's better for him to raise in a place he could use his power without fear. So i give him to you because i know you loved him with all your heart.

With love,

Bianca Perry

P.s I haven't named yet since i won't keep him also i think you have to know that I'm phoenix but NOT an EVIL one."

"He is my son" said Wyatt as he took the baby from his mother

"WHAT!?" said a confused "No way, we'll give him for adoption" and a clearly angry Piper

"No way. I won't let you" said Wyatt and he orb to his room and lock the door. Leaving an angry and slight confused Piper and a very confused Leo running to see what happen to cause an early argument on a Saturday morning.  
\-----Charmed-----  
So this the first it's a little short but it's just the begginning. Review if you like and I update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Previous  
\-----Charmed-----  
"He is my son" said Wyatt as he took the baby from his mother

"WHAT!?" said a confused "No way, we'll give him for adoption" and a clearly angry Piper

"No way. I won't let you" said Wyatt and he orb to his room and lock the door. Leaving an angry and slight confused Piper and a very confused Leo running to see what happen to cause an early argument on a Saturday morning.

"Piper what happen?" said a confused Leo who came in time to see Wyatt orb out.

"Wy...Wy...Wyatt" manages to say Piper as tears formed in her eyes and start to falling

"What?! Has something happen to Wyatt?" asked a worried Leo

"Yes...No...Yes...I mean no"

"Piper decide at last don't you see I'm freaking out here"

"Leo...Wyatt...Wyatt is a father"

"What" screams Leo "It can't be he is only 16" said unable to believe

"It's true...the baby had a note with him and Wyatt begun to read it, but the only thing I heard was "this is your son" I can't believe it either...I mean this has to be some kind of joke that Wyatt thought with his friend"

"Where is he?" said an angry Leo

"In his room. He orbed there after I told him that we'll..." she didn't let her finish as he heard where his son is he orb inside his room and after a while Piper is in his son room

"WYATT!" screamed Leo "you can't keep him you are only 16"

"Yeah sweetie your dad is right you are young to have a child" Piper try to convince her son "I mean you don't even if it's your"

"Mom he is my son neither you like it or not"

"How do you know?" asked a frustrated Piper

"Because I can feel it mom...I don't know how to explain it but I know" said Wyatt and the sigh as he continuous "and besides I remember hooking up with Bianca 9 mont..."

"Hah" said Piper before he finish his sentence "See!? Your story doesn't up if you hooked up with Bianca 9 months ago now the baby should be a new born and not a three months old baby boy can't you just see it" said Piper as she began to sound like a maniac.

"MOM!" screamed Wyatt to get her attention "he was born two months early on 25th of December. That's why he is three months old now"

"What" said in union Piper and Leo

"I mean just look at him" said Wyatt and Leo and Paper take a close look at him "can you say no to that face?"

"Oh ok you can keep him but his your responsibility" said Piper

"So that means I can name him now?"

"Yes...Yes you can" said Piper as she sighs

"Sweet" said a happy Wyatt "OK what about Christopher Perry Halliwell" said Wyatt to the little in his lap as he giggle "Yeah you like it?'' asked and Chris just giggle more "I take that as yes" and hug him

"Ok now that we finish with this, you Wyatt" said as he point him "stay here while we go out"

"What? Why" asked confused Wyatt

"Because now that we have a baby in the house we need baby stuff. Do you understand?"

"Yeah"

"Ok...come Leo we'll go for shopping and next we'll buy stuff to cook for tomorrow's dinner and it has to be perfect since it'll be the whole family and we'll introduce them to Chris" said Piper and they both left the room, get to the car and left

"So it just you and me" said Wyatt to Chris as he tickles his belly and starts to giggle.

Sunday noon

Phoebe and Coop with P.J, Parker and Peyton come first and Piper welcome them with open arms keeping Wyatts secret for him to tell. 10 minutes later Paige and Henry with the twins Tamora and Kat and Henry Jr. came and she did the same to them.

"Where is Wyatt Aunt Piper" asked the twins

"He is upstairs sweetie"

"Should we go to tell to come down?" said P.J

"What? No, he'll come soon he is just getting ready. You just go and sit to the table" said to the children and they did as they say

"Do you want any help Piper with the food?" asked Phoebe  
"No i'm Fine"

"Are you sure Piper?"

"Yeah just go to sit on the table with your families and Leo everything it's in place I'll just go and get Wyatt ok"

"Yeah...Yeah ok" said in union Phoebe and Paige  
\-----Charmed-----  
Upstairs

Wyatt is above Chris crib in Chris room right besides Wyatt's room and sees him moving his little hands to his dad as a sign to lift him up and that is what he does.

"Wyatt" said Piper as she enters the room

"Yes?"

"It's time for dinner that means it's time for you to introduce little Chris to the rest of the family. Are you ready?"

"As I ever be...come Chris it's time to meet to the rest of our crazy family...I hope they don't spoiled you like the twins cause if they do I unspoiled you, do you understand?" said with a playful and serious face that only cause Piper to Laugh and Chris to giggle.  
\-----Charmed-----  
Dinner table

The family was laughing, sharing funny stories and telling their news until Piper came

"Hey Piper I thought you gone upstairs to get Wyatt where is he" asked Coop

"Oh...He is here" said Piper and she start to get a little nervous as all eyes lay on her "Well, now or never" think Piper and sighs

"Is something wrong Piper? Has something happen to Wyatt" asked Paige with a slight worry in her voice

"No...And ...Yes" answers

"What is that supposed to mean even is something or not" said Phoebe with clear worry

"Nothing is wrong...Just...Just...Oh I'll get over with. Every one meet Christopher Perry Halliwell" said Piper as Wyatt came to the picture with a baby in his arm "Wyatt's son" and then...

"What" said the whole family except Leo in union

"Wyatt has a son?" asked Phoebe

"When?" asked Paige

"How?" asked Henry

"With who?" asked Coop

"Cool that means will be uncles?" asked the boys

"Yeah this is amazing we'll spoiled him" said the girls

"To answers your questions" said Wyatt "Yes, I have Aunt Phoebe. I found it yesterday. Do you seriously want to explain how and here I thought that you knew you know after three children" and all of them burst to laughing "and to answer your question uncle Coop with Bianca Perry and yes that means that you are uncles and aunts and NO you will NOT spoiled him do you understand?" said to the girls

"Aha" answers the girls with a nob of their heads

"Good"

"Oh he is so cute" as she come closer to Chris

"Typical Phoebe everything she sees is cute" and all laugh at Paige response follows by a "Hey" from a Phoebe.

When they finally settle in on the table the hell break loose twenty demons shimmered in the room.

"Kids take cover" yelled Paige

"Wyatt take Chris out of here" which now lay on the play pen near the table as Wyatt runs to Chris a demon shot a dark arrow to Chris

"NOOO!" screams Wyatt and the family turn their head to Wyatt the distance of the arrow is small and it's towards to Chris.  
\-----Charmed-----  
Continuous to the next chapter lets have the suspense a little high.


End file.
